Wiki/Chat Rules
RWBY Fanon-Fanfiction Wiki: Chatroom Rules You must be 13 years of age or older to join a Wikia chatroom. : With the rise of many new fansites dedicated to RWBY OCs, I want to make it very clear. While we cannot be responsible for what people do on these other fansites, the RWBY Fanon is not responsible nor does it condone actions of vandalism and harassment that takes place off site. We do not allow it here, and we wish that people do not bring arguements and problems off site onto it, and vice versa. If there's a problem, please address one of the many RWBY Fanon Administrators. Spoiler Policy: * Users are advice to not talk about the new episode within one hour after the episode is released for the public in RoosterTeeth site. Anyone who spoils the episode's contents are very liable to be banned at least until release day. Further increments may increase the severity of the ban. ** Spoilers entail talking about the episode in any way aside from saying things like m "It was awesome." or the like. Meaning, vague statements about what happened in an episode are spoilers. It spoils the mood for many, so don't do it. ** Fake spoilers will also be treated as such. We don't need people lying about the episode just as much as we don't need people making ACTUAL spoilers. DO NOT: * Spam. Chat mods or admins will ask you to stop at the soon-to-be spam and/or if it annoys a lot of users and then kick you. Repeat offense will earn you a chat ban. * Insult the Chat Moderator/Admins. Need I say more? * Link images or sites which contain sexual content without proper warning/consent. Any instance and you will be kicked immediately and a ban may be placed upon you by choice of the moderator. * Drugs, gender, politics, sexuality and religion-related topics should be limited. Chat Moderators may choose to revoke this rule if they see fit, if it is not going to get out of hand. * Force a user to tell you their personal information. If the user asks you not to, you must stop. If the user does tell you freely, then it is fine. * Flame others. Attacking someone or insulting someone extensively, is both rude and disrespectful. You will be kicked if you are warned and don't stop. * Bring arguments from another place to the chatroom. Warning will be given and if you choose to ignore it, you will be kicked. * Harass other users via PM. * Bait other users DO: * Be courteous, say hello. Wikis are filled with many people who you can make friends with and talk to. So don't be shy. * Respect the Chat Moderators. They have earned their position and so should deserve extra courtesy. * Be helpful and useful. If a user who is new to wikia shows up, take the time to welcome him and answer any questions he may have. * Be yourself and have fun. Rules regarding Reviewers * Reviewers are not your whipping boys, they're not there for you to complain to or yell at or to badger for advice, they're there to review OC's and some of them will be yours. Do not bitch about a review to the reviewer, and most certainly do not get an attitude if one doesn't want to hold your hand and walk you through your OC. They're there to review your character in pending, they are not obligated to do any more than that. However if you believe a reviewer has made a mistake i.e. has said something is missing from a profile and it isn't, if you approach them in a respectful manner and bring it up then you will most likely be able to work it out. * Punishment for not following this rule will be a 2 hour ban, this extends to conversations held in PM so long as the reviewer can provides SCREENSHOTS, of the incident. NSFW Rules ' * Porn is banned, lewd/NSFW image is required to give warnings because people might click it by accident at an awkward time. Basically, don't post porn, hentai, or any of the like in main chat, PM'ing it is fine. Punishment for posting a lewd or NSFW image without a tag is a warning, with a kick for the second infraction. Posting hentai or porn is a kick with a ban if done again. ''Thin Ice' Rules Certain members of chat who know who they are, are subject to a unique rule of their own, though one applies to everyone not just this particular person. * The Rule of Unneeded Salt- The Rule of Salt is pretty simple. This user in question is to not insult someone else's opinion because he believes his to be right. Nor they are allowed to continue stubbornly arguing a point long after most of chat have both disagreed with them and told to stop. Basically, if this person gets into an argument about anything, they will continue to argue and claim they're correct long after most of chat has either disagreed with or given evidence proving they are wrong. Punishment to said user will be a kick then a ban of 1 day or more, if they've been kicked and banned for this before and if they haven't learnt better then longer measures will be used including a permanent ban from chat. This rule applies mostly to one user but also to everyone, don't be a fuckwit and know when to stop arguing is the basic gist of it. The big bold sentence bellow about chat mod's gives you a lot to go on, just be a decent human being and you'll do fine. Chat Moderators reserve the right to enforce and modify these rules as they see fit under varying circumstances.